Autumn Gold
by Awendela
Summary: Nathan decides to take Audrey out on a date after they close a particularly difficult case, but like usual things don't go as planned. Can Nathan fix the problem he unknowningly created before it gets worse?
1. Chapter 1

**So here, after what seems like forever, is the third story in my Haven four-part story. Unlike the others this will not be a one-shot! I couldn't contain everything I wanted to put in just one story. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Haven but I wish I did because then we would see a lot more of those Naudrey moments.**

**~A**

**NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA **

The weather had begun to change. Summer's heat had finally started to recede and autumn's cool breath had arrived. One of the most beautiful things in Haven, besides Nathan Wuornos, was the colors that appeared in autumn. The leaves seemed to change from vibrant green to unimaginable gold, red, and orange. It was truly a breath-taking sight.

Audrey looked over at Nathan's sleeping form. It was well past nine in the morning but even the police chief needed a day off. Audrey was not so lucky and soon found herself on her way to the station. It had been their dirty little secret at first; them being together, but now it was close to being a full year since that fateful winter's day and it seemed as if everyone in Haven knew that they were an item. To be honest Audrey didn't mind one bit. It had been stressful always having to keep each other in check to make sure that they had no public slip ups. Thankfully that time had not lasted very long.

Just like every normal couple they had their occasional fights; Audrey liked to call them "growing pains" since both of them were not accustomed to being around someone as much as they were now at all times. It was a less striking word than fight. Unfortunately, last night they had experienced one of their "growing pains".

They had just closed a rather difficult troubled case, Dwight was needed to "clean" up, and about half of their official report needed editing. However, to celebrate the case being closed Nathan decided they needed to go out on a date, and not just a normal dinner and movie date but a date that forced them to take their minds off the troubles and work. Nathan couldn't think of any better place to go this time of year then an apple orchard.

Nathan knew the prefect place. It was a little orchard on the outskirts of town. He had so many fond memories of going there as a kid. Audrey, however, had some hesitations.

"I don't see the point of driving all the way out of town to pay to pick their own apples. Why can't people just go to the store and pay for apples?" Audrey complained as she gazed out the window.

Nathan chuckled. "Maybe it's about more than just paying for apples; maybe it's about spending time with the people you love."

Audrey just rolled her eyes. Was this love? Did she love Nathan? Nearly a year had passed and she was still unable to answer. Damn her commitment issues. She couldn't get over the fact that soon she may have to leave and being committed to something or someone would only hurt more if she did have to leave. Audrey was pulled from her thoughts when they pulled into the apple orchard. She sighed and just hoped this would be over soon or at least be somewhat enjoyable; which she highly doubted.

At the end of the day Audrey couldn't help but smile. The apple orchard had been amazing. Nathan had been right. Since they were far enough out of town they were able to walk hand in hand down the various apple tree rows. Nathan had even initiated a couple of very intense make-out sessions. Those sessions are what caused their supposed to be afternoon date to last long into the evening. Audrey had said she didn't mind one bit; that was until she saw what she swore was Nathan flirting with the girl at the check-out counter.

He had gone into the little produce store; simply telling her that he would be back in a few minutes. A few minutes turned into nearly forty five before she began to worry. When she looked around the corner she saw a red head, much younger than Nathan, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. Audrey couldn't believe her eyes; now confused and hurt she just walked over to the truck and waited for Nathan inside. Audrey claimed she wasn't one to get jealous but how could she not? She thought they had just had a wonderful afternoon; apparently not.

Nathan returned to the truck a few minutes later with a huge smile on his face. "You'll never guess what I got!" Audrey gave no response; she just wanted to go home.

He apparently did not notice, "I got cinnamon doughnuts!" He exclaimed. "Get it? We're supposed to love doughnuts." He said laughing. When she still did not respond Nathan knew something was up. "Parker, what's wrong?"

Audrey barely looked over at him. "Nothing, I guess I'm just really tired all of a sudden." She lied. She could not stand one more minute of being this close to him.

When they got back to Audrey's place she decided that she was going to take an extremely long bath. She had not said one word to Nathan since they had pulled out of the parking lot at the apple orchard.

Nathan found this extremely unnerving. He thought everything had been great between them at the apple orchard and then he had ran into Jillian; an old family friend. She had tried to console him about the loss of his father since she had found out only recently and this being their first time seeing each other since it had happened. He said his thanks and then hurried to return to the truck with the delicious smelling doughnuts. That's when he realized something was wrong with Audrey. He heard her go into the bathroom and decided to pay a visit to the Gull downstairs; it was better than being alone.

**NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA **

**Hope everyone liked it. As always PLEASE R&R.**

**~A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**~A**

**NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA**

Duke was surprised to find Nathan walking into his bar alone. Audrey was always with him. "So what do I owe this visit from Haven's finest to? Whatever it is, I didn't do it." He said putting his hands up in the air.

When Nathan didn't respond Duke's interest grew. "So this isn't about break a law. It must be a girl problem." He joked.

Nathan didn't laugh. "You seriously have a girl problem?" Duke asked incredulously.

"You shouldn't act so surprised." Nathan mumbled as Duke set his usual beer down in front of him.

"Do tell." Duke said as he pulled a chair up next to Nathan. "Does it happen to involve a certain little blonde police officer we all know and love?"

Nathan just shot Duke a death glare. "Ah so it does." Duke chuckled. "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything." Nathan practically yelled and finished his beer. Duke quickly placed another in front of him. "I thought I would be nice and take her out on a really fun date, the apple orchard, you know spend some time with Audrey away from Haven and apparently that was like the worst decision I've made all year."

Duke couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. "Your idea of a fun date was to take Audrey to the apple orchard?"

"Yeah…what's wrong with that?" Nathan asked confused.

"What's wrong? Audrey's not five!" Duke said laughing as he placed another beer in front of Nathan.

"She really seemed to be enjoying it though, until the very end." Nathan said, again nearly finishing his beer with one sip.

Duke hadn't failed to notice his friend's alcohol consumption. He actually found it quite amusing to see Nathan unwind like this. "How'd you manage to mess up the happy ending?" Duke said with a grin.

Nathan just glared at him. "I don't know. I went into the produce store to get some doughnuts; funny you know cops liking doughnuts. I stopped to talk to Jillian and then headed back to the truck. Audrey was already inside."

"Wait, Jillian as in Jillian Pastor?" Duke asked, placing yet another beer in front of Nathan.

"Yeah, why?" Nathan asked, his words were starting to slur slightly.

"The one who has had a thing for you since high school." Duke said, trying to explain the obvious, which was obviously not working on Nathan at the moment.

Nathan laughed. "She has not. Don't you think I would have noticed?"

Duke started to laugh. "Apparently not Nathan, but I have seen her with you before and I'm pretty sure I just figured out what Audrey's problem with you is now."

Nathan jumped up and almost fell of the bar stool, spilling what was left of his latest beer. He was pretty much gone now. "What, really? Tell me, tell me now."

Duke pushed Nathan's shoulders and forced him to sit back on the bar stool. "Are you sure you're ready to hear it?"

"Nathan glared at him again. "Obviously I'm ready."

"She's jealous." Duke said simply.

Nathan broke out laughing again. "Parker? She doesn't get jealous."

"Think that if you will but I'm telling you Nathan. She's jealous. I mean come on who knows women better than me." Duke said smugly as he finished wiping up the spilled beer.

Nathan just rolled his eyes and without saying another word stumbled off of the bar stool and began to make his way upstairs to Audrey's place. There was no way she could be jealous of Jillian; that was absolutely crazy. If she was in fact jealous Nathan was going to make sure that Audrey saw that she was truly the only one for him.

**NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA**

**So I know this is rather short but I figured I might as well get it out while I'm wasting time in an airport, it just gives me more time to write the next chapter. As always R&R please and thank you!**

**~A**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter. I'm thankful I spent like all day on a plane yesterday so I could get this out. I'm thinking this will be the last chapter and I'm also toying with the idea of making an "M" version of this story; let me know what you guys would think of that.**

**~A**

**NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA**

Audrey had just gotten out the bathwhen Nathan finally managed to stumble up the stairs and into her room. Audrey was toweling her hair off when he flung the door open and just sat there looking at her, unable to figure out how to proceed. He had only formulated a plan for how to get her attention but not what to do when he had it.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Audrey asked as she placed the towel back up on the rack. She still hadn't completely forgiven him, but something seemed off about him.

"You're jealous." He said. It was a statement not a question.

Audrey couldn't help the look of shock that appeared on her face. Nathan's words were slightly slurred. He had been drinking. She also knew that he hadn't been able to figure out she was jealous before and that he wasn't the one who had come up with the answer. When you added all of those factors up together only one person came to mind; Duke. She had half a thought to go down there and give him a piece of her mind. He had no right to give advice on their relationship.

"You're jealous." Nathan repeated again. This time he took a step closer to her and shut the bathroom door behind him.

Audrey gave a small smile. "You're drunk." She said as she moved to take a step around him. Nathan blocked her way and looked at her with a frown.

"Audrey, why are you jealous?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, why are you drunk?" She countered.

Nathan smirked. He hadn't meant to get drunk; hell he didn't even have a thought to get drunk. It definitely wasn't helping his situation but at least Audrey was showing concern for him; even if she was mad at him. He grabbed her hands and held them in his. They had decided that this small gesture was a way they could instantly know that the other had something very important on their mind. "Why are you jealous Parker?"

Audrey sighed. She knew the moment he took her hands that it wasn't the alcohol talking. "Why do you think Nathan?"

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that apparently I'm blind when it comes to people's attention towards me?" Nathan asked.

Audrey chuckled. "That's a start." She said as she opened the door of the bathroom and lead Nathan out; their hands still connected. She sat down on the corner of her bed and Nathan followed. "Can you honestly say that you had no idea how she felt for you?"

"Yes!" Nathan exclaimed throwing hands up in the air. He would have acted so differently if he had. "Wait, did you know?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Of course I did." Audrey explained. "She's been asking a lot of people about you lately. It was only a matter of time before word got back to me."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Nathan asked; the shocked look on his face was priceless.

"I didn't think that there was anything to it, rumors pass around Haven quickly, but after what I saw I guess there was some truth to this one." She said looking away from him.

Nathan gently cupped her face with his hand. "Parker, Audrey, I can promise you that there is no truth to it. How could you ever think that there would be? I couldn't even begin to name all the things that are wrong with that idea." He explained looking into her eyes. "You are the only person for me Audrey. I could never be happy with anyone but you. Why don't you see that?"

Audrey chuckled. "I do now." She said quietly as she leaned in to kiss him. She could see now how crazy it had been to get jealous. In the back of her mind she could never, would never, deny the feelings Nathan had towards her; just like she knew Nathan could never deny those feelings she had for him.

Nathan deepened the kiss and brought a hand up and placed it on her neck, holding her against him. He never wanted this to stop.

Audrey soon found herself lying on her back with Nathan's form molded on top of her. She truly loved this man even though they had both never said it in so many words. They were taking on the troubles together; which was pretty much like taking on the world.

They continued their intense make-out session into the late hours of the night, just like they had many nights before. Eventually, they both drifted off to sleep.

**NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA**

The next morning came extremely early for the pair. Apparently, a body had been found washed up underneath the pier and in true troubles style the body was missing various body parts and organs with no obvious cuts; it was as if the person had always been missing them, but it was pretty hard to imagine someone living without their brain or lungs.

They both quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs only to be met by Duke who had an all-knowing look on his face. "So, how was last night? Did you guys kiss and make up?" He said with a smirk.

"I really don't think that's any of your business Duke." Audrey said matter-of-factly as she and Nathan continued of their way to the truck, still walking hand in hand.

Duke merely laughed. "Remember Audrey, you do live above my bar. I hear everything and I mean everything." He said with a wink.

Once they were outside Nathan spun her around and kissed her lips. "Remind me that we need to find you a new place to live."

Audrey chuckled. It was just another day in Haven.

**NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA**

**So I really hoped you guys liked this story! As always please R&R**

**~A**


End file.
